miraclous_ladybug_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
Maleficent’s scepter
the Dragon's Eye is a magical scepter owned and wielded by the evil fairy Maleficent. It possesses great magical power that she uses for her evil purposes. Design * Sleeping Beauty: A length of twisted birchwood encased in gold and surmounted by an engraved lotus bearing a glowing crystal orb. * Descendants: A long wooden powerless staff on the Isle of the Lost, with a green like stone on the top. But when the barrier around the island was lifted the stone glows green and sparks as it's owner was able to use it's magic again. Appearances Sleeping Beauty Queen Of Mean/descendants 3 Roslynn appears,in Miraculous Ladybug,first second visit at Disney Paris France Maleficent appears with her staff and her pet raven, Diablo, during Aurora's christening when she interrupts the celebration. She uses it to perform her evil magic as she put a curse on Aurora, saying that before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die (Though Merryweather softened the curse so instead of dying she would fall into a deep sleep that will only last until true love's kiss). When King Stefan and his wife, Queen Leah orders their guards to arrest her, she uses her power and that of the staff to flee with Diablo. It is later used to punish her goons back at her castle in the Forbidden Mountain for failing to find Aurora. (They had been searching in cradles for sixteen years). On the eve of Aurora's 16th birthday and back at her parents' castle, the staff is used to transform Maleficent into a will-o'-the-wisp, hypnotizing Aurora before luring her to a remote tower, where Maleficent transforms into the spinning wheel on which Aurora pricks her finger to fulfill the curse. in Queen Of Mean/Descendants 3 episode, a brand new character that is Roslynn Phare meets Alya quickly interview with her on Lady Blog After Diablo is turned to stone by the Three Good Fairies during their escape from Maleficent's castle, she uses the staff to summon lightning bolts and spells aimed at Prince Phillip in order to hinder him, including a "forest of thorns". Prince Phillip is able to overcome the mystical thorns, so Maleficent takes her staff and leaves her castle to personally deal with him by transporting herself in front of King Stefans' castle, blocking his entry. She then tells him that he shall have to fight her, and "all the powers of Hell" and transforms into a huge dark dragon. Though she overwhelms Phillip, and it looks like he is about to meet his death, the Three Good Fairies transfer some of their power to his sword and so he throws the enchanted weapon into her heart, fatally wounding her. As she falls forward, she attempts to devour him, but misses, and her heavy weight causes the cliff beneath her to crumble, and she falls to her death. The staff is nowhere to be seen, and all that's left is her shredded robe, with the sword still stuck in it, which blackens. he staff is present in the movie Descendants. Maleficent uses it to turn into a dragon. Mal gets a chance to hold it for a short second. There is also a replica of the staff in the hands of a mannequin of Maleficent in The Museum of Natural History